Thoughtless
by heartdevoured
Summary: Spencer leaned back a little to look him in the eyes. He needed to distract him. "All of my hate cannot be bound; I will not be bound by your thoughtless scheming..." WARNING: HxR, MxR, Violence, the rest of warnings are inside...
1. Chapter 1: Thumbing Through The Pages

**Hey guys! I missed you people so much! It's been a while since I've actually written another story.**

**Now let's get serious:**

**ONLY A MONTH AND A FEW WEEKS FROM NOW UNTIL THE SEVENTH SEASON OF CRIMINAL MINDS COMES ON!**

**I know it seems like a long time if you count down (which I'm pretty sure some of you do), but come on! Get excited!**

**WARNING: Violence, Hotch/Reid (relationship ending), Morgan/Reid (relationship beginning)**

**Story Episode Timeline: "The Performer" 5x07 to "100" 5x09**

**Reid/Review/Enjoy**

**Gubleronics**

Chapter 1: Thumbing Through the Pages…

Spencer tumbled to the floor as his cane was knocked from under him.

"Aaron, what the hell? Where are you?" He reached out to his cane only to feel a pair of leather shoes.

"So you think I don't know where you've been?" He turned on the light reveling his scowling face.

"What are you talking about? You know I stay late at work! Can you please hand me my cane if that's what this is about?" He scolded reaching out for the wooden stick in Aaron's hand.

Aaron threw the cane across the room and grabbed Spencer by the shoulders, picking him and shaking him roughly. "Tell me where you were!"

Felt tears inviting their way in his eyes. "At work!"

Aaron goes ballistic as he punches Spencer's gorgeous face and throws him to where he threw the cane.

Spencer finds the strength to grab his cane and limp to the other room, tears strolling their way down his red cheeks. _What's wrong with Hotch…? Wait…I just called him by his work name and he's my partner…but this has been going on for a while…maybe I should just call it off._ He limped all the way to their bedroom and locks the door.

Aaron bangs on the door. "Spencer! I'm so sorry! Open the door baby! Please…" A long pause. "Spencer, I swear I'll knock this door down if you don't open it! You got fifteen seconds! One…"

But Spencer already had the phone in hand, pushing it against the door for Morgan to hear. He pulls it back, "Derek, you have to help me out. I can't do this anymore with him."

"_Okay I'm right down the street…"_

"Thank you so much Morgan. I'll see you in a few seconds…maybe." As soon as he starts to hang up, he hears Morgan call out to him again.

"_Wait, Spencer! You…you just called me by my first name…"_

"That's not important right now! What's important is that he's about to beat me to pulp and I need you down here now!" And on that note, his seconds were almost up and he hung up. He grabbed his emergency bag and limping out the backdoor (I know, what kind of bedroom has a backdoor to it?).

As soon as he did Aaron burst through the door, catching up with Spencer.

Spencer attempts to quicken his pace at limping, failing as Aaron grabs Spencer's hair and pulls him back. A pain shoots through his leg as he cries in pain, falling.

Aaron suddenly has care showing on his face and bends down. "I told you not to make up angry because you know what happens when you do." He picks Spencer up along with his cane. "Come on. Let's put some ice packs on you."

Derek rolled in, seeing Aaron help Spencer walk back in. He pulled out his gun and got out his car. He didn't want to have to do this. "Hotch! Let him go!" He said aiming his gun straight at Aaron as he walked closer. He really didn't want to do this.

"Why are you here Morgan? I didn't do anything!"

_Liar. _"You've been abusing Spencer, and I can tell that from all the bruises on his body that it's been for some time."

Aaron hesitated to let him go. "Spencer, honey, tell him he's wrong. I would never lay finger on you, now would I?" He snuggled into Reid's neck, closing his eyes as he held his back into his chest.

Spencer felt more tears running out of his eyes. "Stop Hotch. Stop pretending that this is going to work. You need help. Now I understand it's been hard trying to cope with the fact you can never see Jack or Haley again, but…"

Aaron cut him off, "I don't care about Haley anymore, I don't need help, and I'm not pretending. I just have a little bit of anger issues; that's all. I'm sorry I hurt you, baby; can you forgive me?"

Spencer pulled away a little to look him in the eye. He needed to distract him. "All of my hate will not be bound; I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming and you can try to tear me down. Beat me to the ground; I will see you screaming."

Aaron seemed so disappointed and rejected he didn't even see it coming.

Spencer took his chance and knocked Aaron hard on the head with his cane. He limped forward to Derek and held onto him. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…"

Derek rubbed soothing circles in his back. "For what, Pretty Boy?"

"For not telling you what was going on. I feared him, living in the same house with that monster…"

"We're going to get through this, Spence. We're going to take him to court."

Spencer jumped up unapproved. "What? No! I don't want to make it a big deal and have everyone babying me when it's over."

"Pretty Boy, you can't let him get away with this! How long has it been going on?"

"…"

"Spence!"

"Ever since the relationship started! This was…2 years ago."

Derek sighed and pulled him back in. "Pretty Boy, explain to me why. What did he do that made you so scared? Scared enough to not tell anyone?"

Spencer let the silence ring in their ears. He didn't want to answer that.

"Please, Spence; I'm begging you."

Spencer bit on his bottom lip and sighed. "It was the first time we had…uh, sexual intercourse. Well, I wouldn't necessarily call it enjoyable on my part if that's what you're thinking." He took another long shaky sigh. He let his long fingers mix together. "He…um, he forced it on me. He told me he wouldn't hurt me and that I would like it. When I told him I wasn't ready he went ballistic. Derek, he…he raped me. He constantly…hit me, calling me things out of my n-name." Spencer's bottom lip began to quiver, tears making their entrance out of his eyes. "After he was done, I, uh, I started to run. I knew that he knew what he was doing, but he didn't mean to do them. He caught me by my hair and beat me again. He said that was a warning that if I told anybody, he would beat me to death. I couldn't do anything about that. I swear the look in his eye told me that…" Spencer's eyes went huge in blood-splitting fear.

Derek looked in his eyes, it said it all. Something was very wrong. "Reid? What's wrong?"

"Derek!" Spencer's eyes went impossibly wider as he pushed him out the way.

It was like a movie. Spencer moves Derek out the way and something goes through his right arm. He cries out loudly in pain as he hits the floor.

"Spencer!" Derek runs and looks up to see Aaron's face turn from evil to shock. He holds Spencer's hand while trying to put pressure on his shoulder. "What the hell is wrong with you, man? Do you realize you could've killed him? What were you trying to do?"

Aaron's face changed completely. Something split in between a scowl and a devilish look. "I was trying to kill you, but I guess Spencer cares a lot about you. Enough to take a bullet for you." He raised the gun that seemingly belonged to Derek. "I suppose you forgot about this?" He cocked it. "Goodbye Derek, hope you go to Hell."

Derek dodged to shield Spencer, getting pistol-whipped in the process.

Aaron un-cocked the gun and grabbed Spencer, dragging him in Derek's car.

Spencer was aware that something like this would happen. He was aware that he would call Derek and ask him to play 'hero' again. He was aware this would only brew more trouble. And he was VERY aware that Aaron would try to ride into the sunset with him, in a very delusional way.

Aaron shoved injured Spencer in the backseat. And locked the doors when he closed it. "I'm going to get some duct tape so you can't get away. Be right back, sweet heart!" He walked to Derek, dragging him in the house.

Spencer's eyes shut in tears of pain and regret. He got him into this. This just proves to him how he can't fight his own battles. All he knew was that he needed to figure something out. And fast.

**Author's Note: Well that was the longest I've ever written, because that was as far as I could go. The review button… **


	2. Chapter 2: You Take Your Turn Lashing

**Okay. So…I hope you liked the last chapter so…here we go.**

**Reid/Review/Enjoy**

**Gubleronics**

Chapter2: You Take Your Turn Lashing Out…

Spencer didn't know where he was or how long he was out, all he knew was that he was taped to a chair and his socks were missing. All of a sudden he went frigid. Someone else was attendant. And he was positive it wasn't Derek.

"Hey Spencer-baby." It was _him_. It was _Hotch_.

"Listen Hotch…"

"That's **Aaron **to you. What's gotten into you sweetheart? You don't care about me anymore? You don't love me anymore?" Aaron taunted.

A bitter aroma fell on Spencer. Aaron was right behind him. Then something jerked against his neck. A knife. "Okay…Aaron, I'm sorry. You…raped me. You forced me to stay with you. You just kept hurting me… " Spencer lied to Derek. That wasn't the first time he got hurt by Aaron.

_Spencer dropped his keys on the table beside the door. "Aaron? I'm home, where are you?"_

_The lamp snapped on to reveal a very pissed-off Aaron. "Why I'm right here Spencer; but where were you?" He got up and swiftly got in front of Spencer. _

"_At work…why are you asking?" He catechized while pulling his coat off._

_Aaron snatched Spencer's coat away and threw it on the chair where he was sitting in ad grabbed Spencer roughly by his arms. "You the answer to that! Why are you cheating on me? Am I not good enough?" He started banging Spencer against the door._

"_Ow! Aaron! Stop it, you're hurting me!" Spencer said as a headache made its way into his head._

_Aaron pushed harder. "Just tell me why you're cheating on me!" He went crazy as he threw Spencer on the floor, pinning him there. _

_Spencer started to cry, barely noticing as his vision wasn't doing good deeds for him. "W-what are y-you talking about?"_

_Aaron grabbed Spencer's hair and collided his head with the wooden floor, constantly on each word_

"_You" Bang. "Know" Bang. "What" Bang. "I'm" Bang. "Talking" Bang. "About!" Bang, bang, bang… _

_It didn't end until Spencer had blood hastily flowing out back of his head, his vision turning fully black as he fell into a sea of darkness…_

_Spencer woke up to a white ceiling and winced when he turned his head to see the person hoped wasn't there. Aaron._

"_Hey who are you?" Aaron paused then looked around then got up and leaned close to Spencer. But not to kiss him. "Don't say anything about our fight. I'm sorry I accused you of cheating. It'll never happen again, I promise. It's just that…you know about Haley right? About her cheating?"_

Of course he would use that as an excuse. _"Yeah. I guess it's okay." Oh, but it was never okay…_

"Do you remember that…Aaron? Do you remember that promise you gave me and then you broke it? Why did you lie to _me_? Answer that question." Tears easily slid out of Spencer's eyes, he was sure he would die by angering Aaron.

"I-I didn't l-lie to you… I just t-told you what you w-wanted to hear. That's not lying, right? And p-promises are m-meant to be b-broken. I-it doesn't matter…" Aaron hesitated removing the knife.

"It is lying. You promised me! I never did anything to you." Then he got an idea. "Kill me."

"What?" Aaron pulled the knife away swiftly. "What did you just say?"

"I'm begging you, please kill me…"

**Author's Note: Whoa hey whoa! What is Spencer up to?**

**Tell me your thinky thoughts or be vanished of the story! **

**(JK JK, just tell me what you think) **__


	3. Chapter 3: Gonna Take You Down

**Sorry if I left you hanging for a while! And I forgot to mention in the first two chapters that the story was inspired by the song "Thoughtless" by Korn. And to be honest…I like Evanescence's version WAY better. You know…because of the way she sang it and all… **

**Alright let's get down to business…**

**Reid/Review/Enjoy**

**Gubleronics**

Chapter 3: Gonna Take You Down…

"What? I'm not killing you!" Aaron lamented and threw the knife across the room.

Spencer smirked on the inside. _This is going to work…_He started bawling and attempting to wiggle out of his chair. "Please Aaron…"

"Don't call me that anymore! It's Hotch to you now." Aaron strolled over to the knife and cut Spencer lose, not expecting him to hit him hard with a hammer…

_Spencer almost started hyperventilating when he saw at the corner of his eye, a glint of hope in the dim light; a hammer. He unnoticeably stretched his hand down and grabbed it, keeping it out of Aaron's sight..._

Spencer made a limp for it and made it to the familiar metal door. _What the hell…? _He shoved it open and…he couldn't believe where he was.

He was in the BAU basement!

He climbed out and for the first time since he was there, noticed the pain in his damaged right shoulder. He strived at getting up…and failed painfully when he landed on his shoulder. He cried out and that got Prentiss's attention when she started walking down that hall.

"Reid!" She ambled at his side putting pressure on his shoulder. "How did this happen? Why were you down there?"

Spencer gritted his teeth in affliction. "Hotch…" was all he could get out until he fell into a deep sea of black.

* * *

><p>Spencer woke up to the tears falling on his face.<p>

Prentiss.

He moaned. "Prentiss…I'm going to be okay."

"No you're not. I should've known when Hotch said he was going to be "doing important things" in the basement. And he never goes in the basement. I feel terrible and I'm sorry Reid." More tears. "You've already been through the suffering of being shot in the leg. I'm sorry Reid and you don't deserve any of this." She patted his good leg. Then it hit her. "Why was Hotch doing that to you?"

Spencer sighed. "I'm most likely going to have to explain this to everybody." Another deep sigh. "Hotch and I were dating and he…has anger issues…bad anger issues." His voice was shaky as tears fell down his flushed cheeks. "He raped me and forced me to stay with him when he first started abusing me. I know I should've told someone anyway, but he said would…beat me to death if I did. Prentiss he meant it. I know he did. And yesterday was when I called Derek to pick me up and take me to a hotel so I wouldn't have to stay with Hotch anymore…" Then his breathing picked up. "Did you find Derek? Did you find Morgan?"

"Derek was with you that night right? To pick you up?"

He nodded.

"Do you remember what Hotch did to Derek that night?"

"He…pistol whipped him and dragged in his house." His eyebrows furrowed. "Where's Hotch?"

"Ah, he's in a room about 8 doors down. He kept saying that it was your fault he hurt you and that you needed help. He said you asked him to kill you…why?"

"I had to trick him so I could get a good swing at him and run."

Prentiss chuckled. "Okay, well…we'll get a search warrant and look around his house for Morgan." She grabbed his hand. "Don't worry, we'll find him."

Spencer smiled. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well that was boring chapter, but at least I tried.<strong>

**REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4: All My Friends

**What's up guys? Oh my gosh, I haven't updated this story in what feels like FOREVER! Anyway, this chapter I'd have to say is pretty boring. I don't know; I wasn't in the 'violent" mood. This is all I could feel for.**

**Okay. Go on and read.**

**Reid/Review/Enjoy**

**Gubleronics**

Chapter 4: All My Friends…

Derek looked up at the light above him, smelling unusual cleanliness.

He was in the hospital.

He looked down and squinted, only to see Garcia standing there with wide eyes.

"Oh, my Chocolate Anodes! How are you?"

Derek smiled at the worried and frantic look on Garcia's face. "I'm good Baby Girl. But the real question is, how's Reid?" His worrying senses were already kicking in.

Garcia smiled back. "Oh, Junior-G-man is fine. He's actually being released today."

Derek's eyes then flared with anger, he got up and made his way down the hall.

Garcia followed behind quickly. "Derek-honey, where are you going?"

Derek stopped and flipped around. "Where's Hotch?"

Garcia pointed to the room in front of them and followed Derek in.

Hotch seemed slightly startled, but fully amused. "_Derek_, what brings you here?"

Derek grabbed Hotch by his hair and growled. "You listen here, I swear if it's the last thing I do, you _will_ die. Because I _will _kill you. Doesn't matter to me if I go to jail, I just want you gone."

Hotch just smirked. "I don't think Spencer would want that, would he? He's insane enough not to notice what I'll be doing to him anyway…"

Derek almost punched him, until Garcia grabbed his arm.

She looked sincere. "It isn't worth it."

Derek hesitated for a moment. Then he walked out and made his way to Spencer's door. He couldn't help but say that he was beyond happy Spencer wanted to be with him for comfort the other night. He loved Spencer; he just didn't have the guts to say it. He watched Spencer having a struggle packing things up, looking slightly worried. "Hey Pretty Boy, what's wrong?"

Spencer was startled and nearly jumped through the roof, holding onto his leg. He saw that it was Derek and calmed down. "Oh! Damnit, Morgan! Don't do that again. Nothing's wrong."

"Spencer…"

Spencer's eye brows furrowed. "You never called me that before…"

"Stop trying to avoid the question and answer it."

Spencer sighed. "I'm just…scared. Hotch is being released tomorrow and he might come after me. I don't have anywhere to go."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Spencer, you do know you can stay with me, right?"

"But I don't want you to get caught up in any of my crap. I'm staring to think everyone should keep their distance away from me now." He picked up his things, ready to walk away until Derek did something totally unexpected, something that would only happen in his dreams.

Derek kissed him.

Yes, Derek Morgan kissed Spencer Reid.

The annoyingly smart genius.

After a few lingering minutes, they both pulled away in shock.

Derek stepped back, getting out of Spencer's personal bubble. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to…"

He was cut off by the soft pink lips of Spencer. "I thought you would never do that."

Derek smiled and wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist, ignoring his cane. "I never I would do it either. But Spencer you just seemed so vulnerable. I didn't realize I loved you until the Tobias situation. So here it goes. I love you."

Spencer forgot all about his cane and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. "I love you, too. Don't leave me, please."

Derek hugged tighter. "Not a chance, Baby Boy."

**Author's Note: AWWW! How sweet! But as always, Hotch will be there to ruin their love and happiness. Expect violence in the next and final chapter (maybe).**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
